hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Godfrey Raphael
Godfrey Raphael is a small-time Filipino Unterganger, who hasn't made that many parodies as other Untergangers. He plans to make more parodies in the near future. His parodies range from current events to random thoughts to simple sheer randomness as well as Bunker Jokes. He also claimed that he'll make parodies as soon as he gets the chance. He currently has 21 subscribers and 21 videos. He was born on November 19. His new avatar as of 16 June 2012 is of an 18th century man calmly pointing at the flames in the background captioned with the very 21st century saying, "Shit's on fire, yo." As of 2012 he hasn’t made any more parodies and is implied to have silently retired. Projects The Antic Revolution Adolf Hitler, Führer of Nazi Germany, manages to capture the antic essence of Master of Antics Hermann Fegelein as he is executed by Peter Högl. He uses the essence to extend his life indefinitely, and he fakes his suicide and escapes the bunker unseen. Twenty-two years later, in 1967/68, Hitler is once again the leader of Germany, although he had changed his name to Horst Herold and shaved his head and signature toothbrush mustache to hide his true identity. A few choice Nazis loyal to him had also edged their way into high government positions, ensuring that Herold's secret would remain only among them. Meanwhile, the Antic Order, still recovering from the loss of possibly its greatest antic master, has regrouped in the German underground and is recruiting young Germans by the hundreds. Through Traudl Junge, they learned that Chancellor Herold is actually Hitler himself, but as they were still too weak to oppose him directly, they staged protests to awaken the German people to the nightmare they had once again fallen in. Everything quickly goes downhill after that: the Germans rebel against Herold/Hitler, Grand Master Philipp Thomsen kills Traudl for her planning to return to the Nazis, Foreign Minister Walther Hewel is assassinated, Martin Bormann's identity is revealed, and Fegelein (once again) comes back from the dead. After the climactic meeting between Herold and Fegelein, the screen cuts to black, leaving the ending to the viewers' imagination. The project will use scenes from the German films Der Untergang and Der Baader-Meinhof Komplex subtitled with gag subs. Principal subtitling of the Der Baader-Meinhof Komplex trailer began on January 26, 2012. Raphael Studios has announced that it will be released on February 7. As for the film itself, there is still no word as to when it will be released, not even a tentative one. Criticism and controversy Godfrey Raphael has come under criticism from some, for his making of very extensive wikia pages on parody projects and series that he alleged he planned to make (on one, he claimed it would take 'some time' to make), and never releasing them. He also included major spoilers by outlining the entire plot on the articles, before actually making the parodies. This resulted in several of his articles being deleted for irrelevance (such as 'Hitler vs Red Skull', and others (as listed above). External links *YouTube channel Parodies *Fegelein Messes With the Subtitles *Umlaut Overload *Fegelein Tries to Escape Execution 1 *Fegelein Tries to Escape Execution 2 *Fegelein Tries to Escape Execution 3 *Fegelein Tries to Escape Execution 4 *Hitler and the Hungary Red Sludge Spill *Hitler is Informed Ryan Bang was Evicted from Showtime *Günsche Asks Hitler "Where is Elisa?" *Hitler is informed Demi Lovato left Sonny With a Chance *Hitler Reviews: Apollo 18 *Bunker Pick Up Lines *Hitler plans to build some apartments *Hitler can't find Bucharest *Hitler cares about the environment too *Video of randomness (not to be taken seriously) *Hitler greets my parents a happy wedding anniversary *Hitler Reviews: Praybeyt Benjamin *Bunker Jokes: Praybeyt Benjamin *Hitler phones Mitchell and Webb *Hitler is informed of Godfrey Raphael's birthday Category:Untergangers Category:Second-generation Untergangers Category:Controversial figures